Journal random Day to day life
by whativebeenwaitingfor
Summary: this is a journal i had to do for school so i was bored and it had to be a 1000 word so i published it here to check and to become closer to being a Beta


Disclaime: I do nto own any of the thing i mention in here.

Dear Pyro ( your name now journal)

I woke up at like eight and was like OMG I'm so late for school. Then I realized that I had no school, so I went back to bed until ten. When I got out of bed I decided to watch X-Men 3: The Last Stand. But since it was taped from tv it had commercials so during that I did my favorite pass time insult Jean. My Mom asked me why and my answer was that "She has to be flirting with Logan while and she still has a man she's with and he's in love with her deeply." After that I watch Tv did my homework.

Dear Pyro

I went to school and after had soccer practice the last half we had to do sprints and we to run the length of the field and back. Even thought my teammates were encouraging me it wasn't very positive so me being a person who gets mad real fast so I was like Shut up. If I could change my name I would change it to Rogue and have two white streaks in my hair in the front. At seven thirty there was nothing on so my mom and me watched Hairspray and it was the scene with Corny Collins singing about hair spray. My mom was like" Carolyn come over here." So I did and it was James Marsden A.K.A. Cyclops. I was like OMG OMG no way.

Well the corny Collins on the right was the closest I could find from the movie. "Mom why did you have to say that I would that I would have remained blissfully unaware." I complained. My mom just laughed. When did she become so annoying?

Dear Pyro

I went to school and when I got home I was so happy I mean my Mom got X2 on DVD. So I just had to watch it. Since its my favorite. Omg the movie si so awesome since Jean dies in the end. God I hate her she is so ugh I can't explain it I just hate her. I went on the computer and listened to music. Of course I had to listen to "Scotty Doesn't Know" Since it fits Cyclops so much.

Dear Pyro

I woke up at like nine but stayed in bed till ten. I decided to have a X-men Marathon. I watched X men. Now I'm on X2 . Yes Jean is dead la la la la la. Okay now I'm on X-men 3: The Last Stand. I love Marie's Hair it so cool I want my hair just like it. I think after this I going to watch Juno. Since Ellen Page is Kitty in X3 and is in Juno too. I like her in Juno she smart, and has tons of cool comebacks. Ugh Jean came back to life. She killed Scott after she kissed him and when Logan and Storm found her she was like miss innocent. After the brought her to the mansion and woke up she started to make out with Logan. I watched Juno then Hairspray and had a mental breakdown when corny came on screen. I started to scream and crawl on the floor. Then my dad came home and was asking why I was on the floor.

Dear Pyro.

I set my alarm for about eight forty five am. When I rang I got out of bed to turn it off. Since its on my dresser across the room, but I got back in bed till about nine twenty. Then I got out of bed and turned on the TV since Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Back To The Sewers was on. I also got to go on the computer since we were going to Iowa to my grandma's house. Of course we were leaving at ten thirty so I set up the DVR to tape Chaotic M'arrilian Invasion and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Oh and also I set it up to tape Bakugan. So began the three hour car drive. We stopped in Freeport and went to Walmart. I got a shirt that said Anything Boys Can Do Girls Can Do Better. With Sue Storm From Fantastic Four and Ororo Munroe A.K.A. Storm and Jean Grey- Summers who is also called Phoenix from X-men.

Dear Pyro.

Today's Easter. My Mom got me up at nine thirty. I Hunted for Eggs in My grandma's house. I got Taylor Swift's Fearless CD. My Favorite Song on that Cd SI You Belong With Me and these are the Lyrics:

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

Nothing really interesting happened after that. I went to my Aunt's and then we started our three hour car ride home. We stopped in Galena since My mom and I stayed there one night during spring break and wanted to show my Dad where we stayed, we stayed at the DeSoto House in the Abraham Lincoln Suite where he stayed.


End file.
